The Unsuspecting Treasure of Davy Jones
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Jack and the gang run into Davy Jones. Problems and humor ensue.


A/N: So I got this idea…and you know me! I have to act on it. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

The island's climate was muggy as Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew were taken to the only place he feared other than Davy Jones's ship: Tia Dalma's home. Tia Dalma was a witch, whom everyone suspected, he got intimate with a while back. As two black natives rowed them through the village that used water as their only mode of transportation, Jack began to twitch his fingers nervously. Will Turner glanced down at Jack's fingers,

"Is something bothering you Jack?" The Captain of the Black Pearl scoffed,

"Ha. Th'what you think, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow never gets nervous or jumpy." From the silence, a shriek that came from a bird made Jack jump, "What the bloody 'ell was tha?" Elizabeth smirked,

"Captain Jack Sparrow never gets nervous or jumpy, you say?" The pirate frowned at her,

"William, yer best be making sure that yer fiancée shuts her trap or I'll do it for her!" Elizabeth, quite irritable from being in the sun too long and from all the dangers they previously faced, started toward him,

"Well Jack, I'd like to see you try, you pathetic excuse for a pirate!" Gibbs, Jack's first mate, broke the two of them up,

"Am I going to have to sit in between the both of yas? Look at yer, acting like a bunch of monkeys fighting for the last banana!"

"I like bananas!" Ragetti, a former member of the undead crew of Captain Barbossa, announced. There was silence as everyone tried to find the reason why they let him become apart of The Black Pearl's crew. Pintell, Ragetti's companion and best mate, moaned,

"Jack, are we there yet?" Unbeknownst to Pintell, Jack rolled his eyes but he kept a polite tone,

"Not yet." Another moment of silence ensued until…

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"So that means we're almost there?" Jack spun around to face Pintell,

"IF YOU OPEN YER TRAP AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OUT YER TONGUE SO THAT COTTON ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE USING A BLOODY ANIMAL AS AN INTERPRETER!" Jack turned towards the mute, old pirate, "No offense mate, you know I luv ya!" He turned back towards Pintell and Ragetti, "I make myself clear gentlemen?" The two pirates nodded their heads vigorously as they moved their thumbs and index fingers from one corner of their mouths to the other, indicating that their lips were zipped. Will, the only one who seemed to have the courage to speak after the Captain's outburst tapped him on the shoulder,

"Jack, what are we doing here exactly?" Jack threw his hands in the air dramatically,

"Finally! Someone with an intelligent inquiry!" He looked back Pintell, who growled,

"My inquiry was intelligent too…" Jack cupped a hand around his ear,

"Sorry? didn't quite catch that." Pintell put on a smile so he wouldn't get into more trouble,

"Nothin' Cap'n!" Jack sighed,

"Well, as I was sayin' Young William, we're here because Tia Dalma is the only person I know of who can help me from becoming part of Davy Jones's damned crew. After I was thrown off my own ship, I swore that I would serve one hundred years under Davy Jones if I could have the Pearl back," Jack looked at Will who had a look of disbelief on his face, "Desperate times call for desperate measures mate." Jack and Will turned around to look at Pintell and Ragetti who were unsuccessfully trying to communicate with each other without saying a word, still fearing that the Captain would make good on his word. Jack looked back at Will,

"Very, very desperate measures." The black natives then started shouting and pointing towards the hut they were approaching. When they pulled up at the hut there was a rather dirty woman, who revealed dirty teeth as she smiled at Jack,

"Hello, Captain Sparrow."

"Bugger." Jack murmured.

A/N: So what did you think? I hoped you like it. Please send me reviews and I will return the favor. See you next chapter


End file.
